Talk:Deacon Blackfire
DC Universe Online The DC Universe Online Wiki claims that the Deacon Blackfire homeless shelter appears in DC Universe Online. Can anyone who has played the game confirm this? If not, I'm not going to bother creating Joseph Blackfire (DC Universe Online). DarkKnight' ' 21:31, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, it appears. But honestly, I don't think it needs a page. He himself does not appear, and the shelter plays no role in any mission.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:29, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, probably not. Do you think we should create a general page for the Deacon Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless location, though? While (if memory serves) Blackfire didn't have a homeless shelter in Batman: The Cult, the homeless shelter did appear in Batman Eternal, Batman: Arkham Knight (in the map), DC Universe Online, and it was mentioned in Batman: Arkham Origins. It looks as though the homeless shelter is synonymous with current iterations of the character. DarkKnight' ' 00:11, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Actually, the Shelter for the Homeless does appear in The Cult and that's probably the only relevant source of information for the place. I don't know if the shelter has any purpose in all those other appearances you mention, but it's pretty much connected with Blackfire's main scheme in the original story. That said, I'm not sure if we need that page. Other than providing means to Blackfire's goal, the place has no other significance in the larger picture. I could be convinced otherwise, tho. - S.S. (talk) 02:22, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :::: My instinct is to wait and see if it makes further appearances. The homeless shelter has appeared in pretty much everything that Blackfire has, except the recent one-shot story in , so it does seem to be his default base-of-operations (and the go-to Deacon Blackfire easter egg for video games), besides the overall sewer system. If it continues to be referenced in media and appear any time Deacon Blackfire does, I'd say create the article. If it mostly falls into obscurity, then we probably shouldn't. :::: On a more off-topic note, I would love for the comics to go ahead and fully resurrect Blackfire. I prefer the living con-man depiction of Blackfire over the recent supernatural stuff, and for being the first villain to truly break Batman, he's criminally underused. There are even episodes of Batman: The Animated Series (such as "The Underdwellers") where they could have easily swapped Blackfire as the villain. It's kind-of odd that he disappeared after The Cult. The Mutants from The Dark Knight Returns have appeared more than he has. DarkKnight' ' 03:05, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, nothing has been more overused than the Miller ideas from TDKR, so that's not a surprise there. However, I'll have to disagree on the Blackfire case here. Deacon Blackfire, in my opinion, is one of those villains that is just so grandiose that giving him further exploits would take away from his actual significance. And if not many writers have used him, it's probably because they think the same. Take Bane, for example. I would've been fine with him going into obscurity after being defeated by the Batman he broke. He would've gained a legendary status in the history books. But because he was used, and reused and overused after his initial purpose, he has become the "dumb muscle guy that breaks backs" kind of guy. He's less than a legend, more of a plot device. Same thing would happen to Blackfire if they were to make him part of the regular crooks of Gotham. I say no. Leave Blackfire alone and come up with something new and original. - S.S. (talk) 03:18, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: You actually have a point there. That's one thing that both DC and Marvel have been pretty guilty of. For instance, Kraven the Hunter hasn't really done anything of note since his resurrection (they should have ended with Kraven's Last Hunt) and I also really don't like that Watchmen is crossing over with the DC Universe. Still, I can't help but hope that Blackfire at least gets more representation in adapted media. He could easily be one of the main antagonists in a movie or TV series, and The Cult could make a great animated movie that would introduce non-comic readers to the iconic storyline (assuming they don't do what they did with The Killing Joke). Even in a No Man's Land animated film, I could see Blackfire working as one of the major villains fighting for control of the city (as long as they treat him with as much respect as The Joker, Penguin, ETC). DarkKnight' ' 03:46, September 13, 2018 (UTC)